Oh! my super boy
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: Rukia yang berpacaran dengan Kaien, mulai menghadapi dilemma. apakah dia akan jatuh cinta kepada Ichigo atau tetap bersama Kaien yang selama ini membuat Rukia sedih? RnR please...    mau tanya... cocoknya pair IchiRuki atau KaiRuki


Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -sarap-

Shicchi come beck setelah SemiHiatus dari dunia per-fanfic-an

Karena tyap kali shicchi mencari Inspirasi, buntu ditengah jalan plus UN dan Try Out tiap minggunya….

Uuuhhh -curhat mode on-

Kali ini cerita berdasarkan KENYATAAN seseorang.

I don't own bleach. Its belong to Tite Kubo-senpai-sensei-tou-san -plak-

Kalau Kubo-sama mau berbagi hak milik sama Shicchi pasti dengn senang hati Shicchi terima *ngarep*

Yosh! Kita mulai saja ficnya~

Oh! My Super Boy

~Ketika Cinta di situasi yang Dilemma~

Summary:

Rukia Kuchiki. Wanita yang berpacaran dengan Kaien Shiba mulai menyukai teman akrabnya, Ichigo Kurosaki. Apakah Rukia tetap bersama Kaien-yang selama ini menyakiti hatinya- atau dengan Ichigo yang selalu membuatnya tertawa.

Chapter 1

Confused feelings

"Sudah aku katakan kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin sendiri sekarang!" kata orang itu. Kaien Shiba kepada pacarnya, Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis mungil itu mulai menahan nafasnya sesaat hingga matanya berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang keluar. Ini kesekian kalinya kaien menyakiti hatinya.

"Demo, Kaien-kun. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu lebih tenang," kata Rukia sambil meraih lengan kekar Kaien. Namun Kaien hanya menganggap kata-kata Rukia hanya angin lalu saja.

"Aku sudah bilang…" katanya sambil melepaskan tautan Rukia di lengannya.

"Aku hanya butuh sendirian saja," kata Kaien sambil pergi dari hadapan Rukia. Rukia langsung terdiam melihat Kaien yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya.

"Aaah… aku tetap mencintaimu walaupun kamu perlakukan aku seperti ini," gumam Rukia pelan sambil menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air matanya.

Every time we lie awake after every hit we take

Every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake by every silent scream we make

All the feelings that I get but I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

"Kuchiki, kenapa matamu merah?" tanya temannya, Hinamori Momo. Rukia hanya tersenyum-paksa- sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya butuh ketenangan," kata Rukia sambil duduk bersandar di kursinya. Mata volietnya mengarah ke Momo yang masih saja heran dengan sifat temannya semasa SMP itu.

"Kuchiki… kita sudah sama-sam sejak kelas 1 smp. Jadi mana mungkin aku tidak mengetahui kalau sesuatu telah menimpamu," kata Momo. Rukia menghela nafasnya kemudian menutup mataya.

"Aku…."

"Ehh?" kata Momo heran sambil melihat Rukia.

"Aku iri melihat hubunganmu dengan Shuuhei… selalu melindungi satu sama lain, saling terbuka… aku menginginkan hal itu terjadi kepadaku," kata Rukia sambil membuka sedikit matanya.

"Kaien-kun…" kata Momo diiringi anggukan Rukia. Hinamori hanya menghela nafasnya. Hampir setiap hari Hinamori menjadi tempat curhatan Rukia mengenai Kaien dan hubungan mereka.

"YEAH, DO YOU EVER FEEL BREAKING DOWN…!" kata temannya yang duduk disebelah kiri Rukia.

"Mou, Kurosaki-kun… kau terlalu deh. Rukia-chan sedang sedih jangan dibuat makin sedih!" kata Hinamori sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aahahahaha, aku hanya ingin menyanyi saja kok... memangnya tidak boleh ya?" tanya lelaki itu protes.

"Kau jangan buat aku marah ya jeruk baka! Aku lagi gak mood bertengkar denganmu," kata Rukia sambil merebahkan kepalanya diatas bahunya.

Dikelas, Rukia hanya terdiam sambil bertopang dagu masih memikirkan sikap Kaien yang seperti itu. Hingga tidak dia sangka kalau di sebrang sana seseorang sedang memperhatikan tingkah perempuan imut itu.

"Rukia," gumam lelaki yang daritadi memperhatikannya. Namun sayangnya, selama ini Rukia tidak pernah melihat secercah cinta yang diberikannya baik secara sengaja maupun tidak. Ya! dialah Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki-kun… belum saatnya," kata Hinamori yang selama ini tau perasaan Ichigo terhadap Rukia. Namun Ichigo hanya tersenyum getir.

"Dia bukan milikmu," gumam Ichigo dalam hati. Namun, walaupun demikian dibenak Ichigo tetap saja tidak ingin melihat Rukia memasang wajah sendu seperti itu.

"Ichigo…" panggil Rukia yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Ichigo. Namun, karena Ichigo yang mungkin sedang melamun tidak menyadari hal itu. Hingga akhirnya Rukia membiarkannya sambil mengawasi tingkah Ichigo memalui ekor matanya.

"Kenapa… dia memperhatikanku?" tanya Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Masih memikirkan tentang Kaien yang masih bungkam terhadapnya.

"Kuchiki…" panggil Momo sambil berlari kecil mendekati temannya.

"Momo?" balas Rukia lemah. Momo tau hal itu. Jadi dia hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Menurutmu Kurosaki-kun itu bagaimana?" tanya Hinamori kepada Rukia. Sejenak dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Hah? Dia biasa saja, nakal, keras kepala," kata Rukia membuat Momo sweatdrop ditempat.

"Maksudku hal yang baik tentang dia…" kata Momo halus. Rukia langsung blushing entah kenapa.

"Di...dia itu tampan… dan juga baik…" kata Rukia sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia tidak tau kenapa wajahnya memerah begitu. Disebelah Rukia, Momo sudah setengah mati menahan ketawa akibat Rukia yang salah tingkah.

"Dia lebih baik bersama Kurosaki-kun…" gumamnya dalam hati.

"Tapi," kata Rukia memulai kata-katanya lagi. kali ini dengan wajah yang sedikit serius namun masih belum menghilangkan senyumannya dan pandangannya yang lembut.

"Ichigo, dia hanyalah teman baikku. Aku tak mempunyai rasa yang berlebihan terhadapnya. Aku menyukainya, bukan berarti aku mencintainya. Aku menyukainya karena setiap kali kami bersama…. Ada rasa damai dan kesenangan…." Kali ini Rukia mulai memasang wajah yang sendu sambil menggit bibir bawahnya, matanya perlahan berubah menjadi berkilau dikarenakan air mata yang masih dia bendung.

"Kesenangan yang tak pernah aku miliki bersama Kaien-kun…." Kata Rukia sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat seolah menyesal telah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Tapi kenapa aku masih mencintainya? Kenapa aku tidak berpaling seperti aku terhadap kekasihku yang lalu-lalu? Kenapa berat rasanya meninggalkan dirinya?" kata Rukia sambil menutupi wajahnya. Momo hanya mengusap punggung Rukia yang berguncang kemudian memeluknya.

"Kau tau, Kuchiki…. Aku juga sekarang berada di saat yang dilemma. Isai-kun sama sekali tidak sesering dulu mengabariku, dan ternyata dia memang sudah memiliki Ise-san…" kata Momo mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kau… dan Shuuhei putus?" tanya Rukia yang kaget sembari membuka wajahnya dan melihat ke arah Hinamori.

"Ya… namun kami berpisah dengan cara yang baik. Antara kami berdua tidak ada dendam sama sekali. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat orang yang aku sukai bahagia…." Kata Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Kau gadis yang kuat, Momo-chan…" kata Rukia sambil memeluk Momo.

'aku tidak akan kalah dengan perasaanku. Aku mencintai Kaien. Dan aku percaya suatu saat nanti Kaien akan mengerti perasaanku ini.' Gumamnya dalam hati kemudian tersenyum lagi.

Only when I stop to think about you

I know

Only when you stop to think about me

Do you know…?

Disini mereka berdua. Dibawah pohon yang berguguran. Daun-daun kering yang berterbangan senada dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat rambut gadis mungil itu melambai-lambai.

"Kaien-kun…" panggil Rukia memulai pembicaraan. Sudah dua jam mereka duduk ditaman tanpa ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir lelaki tegap itu.

"Hn?" hanya itu yang dikatakannya kepada pacarnya. Pacarnya yang selama satu semester ini menemaninya.

"Umm… tidak apa-apa," katanya kecewa setelah mendengar respon Kaien yang hanya berupa dua huruf.

"Rukia…" panggil Kaien sambil memalingkan pandangannya kearah Rukia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia yang sudah menyerah dengan sikap Kaien. Kemudian Kaien memeluknya. Rukia membelalakkan matanya. Kaien bukanlah orang yang suka memeluk atau menyentuh pacarnya.

"Kaien…?" kata Rukia tidak mengerti dengan aksinya saat ini. Namun Kaien hanya menoleh lagi kearahnya sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Aku mohon kepadamu, bersabarlah dengan sikapku saat ini," kata Kaien. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya sambil mencoba menahan bendungan air mata.

"A… aku akan mencobanya. Karena aku mencintaimu, aku… akan menunggu agar Kaien menjadi Kaien yang dulu lagi…" kata Rukia sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan tangisnya. Namun dia tak bisa menutupi guncangan dibahunya akibat isakannya.

"A…aku tidak tau kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu… tolong katakan padaku! Aku ini kenapa? Sangat berat rasanya jika mencoba untuk melupakan Kaien-kun… tapi…." Rukia berhenti membuat Kaien terdiam.

"Sejenak, aku berfkir untuk melupakanmu. Tapi hati kecilku berkata aku tak mampu untuk melepaskanmu…" kata Rukia terus terang. Kaien, kaget melihat pengakuan secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Sekarang… aku ingin semua ini jelas…" kata Rukia kemudian berdiri menatap mata Kaien.

"Kaien-kun… jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini. Kalau Kaien ingin berpisah, katakan." Kata Rukia. Kaien memeluk Rukia erat.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan kamu…Rukia… aku tau selama ini sikapku selalu membuatmu sakit… tapi kumohon sebentar saja agar aku bisa kembali seperti dulu," kata Kaien mengelus rambutnya. Rukia kembali berada di posisi yang sangat sulit.

'Aku mencintaimu, Kaien. Tapi tolong beri aku kepastian…' katanya dalam hati.

"Sudah larut malam, aku antar kamu pulang ya, sayang…" kata Kaien sambil mengelus kepala Rukia dan menggiringnya menuju motornya.

'aku… akan mencoba sekuat tenagaku untuk tetap mencintaimu…' gumam Rukia lagi kemudian memeluk Kaien.

Ditempat lain. Lelaki dengan posture tubuh yang tegap, tinggi, sexy, dan memukau itu sedang menatap nanar hand phoe-nya. Menunggu balasan pesan dari temannya.

Klik!

Pesan yang dinantikan lelaki berambut orange menyala itu langsung dia buka secepat kilat seolah tak sabar ingin membacanya.

**From: Hinamori-san**

**Gomen ne, Kurosaki-kun. Aku sudah menanyakan hal itu kepada Kuchiki-san, namun dia tetap saja membanggakan Kaien yang selama ini menyakitinya. Kalau saranku sih, lebih baik Kurosaki-kun menjalin hubungan baik dulu dengan Kuchiki-san.**

Ichigo membaca pesan itu dengan muka datar tanpa ekspressi. Matanya tetap terpaku dengan pesan yang baru dia terima. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel tersebut sebagai pelampiasan sakit hatinya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Rukia… kapan kau menyadari kalau aku adalah orang yang selalu mencintaimu… bukan Kaien yang selalu menyakitimu…"

Dengan sigap Ichigo membalas pesan singkat Hinamori tadi.

**To: Hinamori-san**

**Bagaimana bisa dia masih mengganggap Kaien setelah apa yang Kaien lakukan terhadapnya? Kau bilang dia membanggakan Kaien? Memangnya dia berkata apa? **

Kemudian Ichigo langsung memukul gulingnya sebagai tanda kekesalannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Rukia masih menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa. Tidakkah Rukia merasakan sedikit saja cinta yang dia berikan selama in?

Klik! Balasan dari pesan Ichigo telah sampai.

**From: Hinamori-san**

**Dia mengatakan sesakit apapun dia akan tetap menyukai Kaien-kun. Aku juga tidak mengatahui isi hati Rukia sekarang ini apa. Tapi… sepertinya dia juga menaruh hati kepadamu, Kurosaki-kun. Ketika aku bertanya pendapatnya soal Kurosaki-kun, seketika wajahnya memerah. **

Ketika membaca pesan itu, Ichigo langsung tersenyum penurh arti. Dia genggam lagi ponselnya. Senyuman yang menawan terukir di bibirnya. Berharap ada secercah harapan untuknya menggantikan posisi Kaien.

"Rukia… aku akan berusaha membuatmu tersneyum,"

I hate everything about you why do I love you

You hate everything about me why do you love me

I hate, you hate, I hate you love me

I hate everything about you why do I love you

~TbC~

Next chapter;

Pelarian

"Rukia…. Jangan pernah mengeluarkan air mata yang tak seharusnya untuk kau keluarkan," kata Ichigo

"Entahlah…" jawabnya. Ichigo terdiam.

"Cinta memang terkadang mudah membuat seseorang itu berubah…."


End file.
